


Feelings

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Allura (Voltron), Autistic Coran (Voltron), Crying, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fill, Stimming, Team as Family, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After a near miss with the Galra, Coran and Allura talk.Sentence 3: “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”





	Feelings

“You did it, Allura!” Coran cries, watching the Galra ships disappear as the Castle flies through the wormhole.

Exhausted, Allura lets go of the controls, stumbling slightly. Coran rushes over to her, barely able to contain his pure happiness and relief. They escaped, they’re going to meet back up with the Paladins. They made it.

He helps Allura sit down and then joins her on the floor. He grins broadly, his hands flailing with excitement. Allura smiles weakly, tired but happy.

“We did it,” she says, and the Mice climb onto her shoulders.

Coran smiles, letting the Princess rest her head against his shoulder.

“No, _you_ did it,” he insists, wishing Allura wouldn’t be so modest. “Your father would be so proud of you.”

Allura sits up sharply, and Coran wonders if he has accidentally offended her (that happens sometimes). But then he looks at her, and realises that she isn’t offended. Allura’s eyes are shining. She turns her head away. Coran watches her twist a lock of her hair around her finger, and her breathing shudders.

“Princess? Are you crying?”

Allura wipes her eyes, but Coran sees her face tremble and tears dribble down her cheeks.

“Allura, what’s wrong? Have I upset you?” he says, and he’s fully aware that he is babbling. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

Allura looks at his face (but not his eyes; they both hate eye contact), and she grasps his hand tightly. Tears stream down her face, but she smiles.

“You haven’t upset me,” she says.

“But… you’re crying,” Coran says, a bit confused.

And Allura’s smile is so bold and strong as she sobs, tears running down her cheeks. “I’m happy. That was a truly wonderful compliment. Thank you, Coran.”

Coran smiles, tears in his eyes. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
